Jurassic Smallfoot: The Abominable Snow-Rex
by Damander E
Summary: After successfully bringing the humans and Yetis together in peace, Percy gets a visit from a scientist from InGen named Wayne Jarvis, who is interested in Migo and the other Yetis and wants to get to know them more. Little does Percy or Wayne know that a little enemy of Wayne is secretly forming a plot to make a new hybrid threat unlike anything anyone in the Himalayas has seen.


**Hey guys! I'm doing something a little different this time. After I saw Smallfoot twice and saw all the Jurassic Park and Jurassic World movies, this idea came to my mind: If Yetis' existence was shown to the world like in Smallfoot, that's going to attract the attention of a lot of genetic and science companies around the world, including InGen, despite the fact that they cloned dinosaurs. (In this, I'm making both Smallfoot and Jurassic Park/World one world) And I wondered: If the Indominus Rex was made up of many dinosaurs and modern animals and made into a malicious savage, that same kind of thing could possibly be done if someone takes Yeti genes and mixes 'em with that of carnivorous dinosaurs, which makes up the plotline of this story. Before I get to any of that, however, I'm going to introduce you all to my OC I made for this story so you'll get to know him.**

 **Hope you all like it. Please review!**

Wayne Danford Jarvis was born in Brooklyn, New York with his father Danford and his mother Jennifer, but moved to San Francisco, California with his parents when he was 16. When living in Brooklyn, he developed an interest in studying animals; particularly dinosaurs, and creatures that people thought were just myths, including the Sasquatch from central America and Yetis from the snowy Himalayas. He read lots of books about animals, studying every aspect about them as he could, including their characteristics, biology, genetics structure, behavior, and their history as well as ancestry. When he moved to San Francisco, he then started to learn about dinosaurs and their characteristics too, then moved on to studying yetis and looking for possible proof that they could actually exist.

Then, one day after school, he found a little video mailed to him by a classmate friend of his. This video told him about the story of a famous man named John Hammond and his dream of creating a theme park of living and breathing dinosaurs, and while he did succeed at bringing them back to life through genetic technology and cloning through his company InGen along with his business partner Benjamin Lockwood, his dinosaur theme park known as Jurassic Park became an unfortunate failure in 1993. It wasn't for another 12 years that InGen and John Hammond's dream was passed down to Sanjay Masrani, owner of the Masrani Global Corporation, then down to his son, Simon. With Hammond's trust, the Masrani Corporation, and InGen, Simon Masrani then built a new successful dinosaur theme park on Isla Nublar in 2005 to fulfill that dream called Jurassic World. Fascinated by it all and with his newfound dream, Wayne then decides to get a job as a biologist at Jurassic World when he graduates.

Eight years later, after getting a master's degree in biology and genetic study of animals in college and graduating from an InGen academy, Wayne got to visit Jurassic World. When seeing the park, he was marveled when he saw living and breathing dinosaurs for the first time in his life. He never thought he'd see former-extinct creatures before, and this filled him with joy and wonder, even when seeing the carnivores like the Tyrannosaurus Rex and Velociraptors.

Eventually when he finished touring the park and seeing all the dinosaurs living there, Wayne applied for and got a job as a scientist at Jurassic World. However, this meant that he would have to be away from his family for a while until he got a break or until he wouldn't be working for a while. Despite this, Wayne accepted working and living on Isla Nublar, knowing that he'd be well protected with the other staff working there.

Wayne loved his job at the park. Despite being watched by park guests every day when doing his work, he managed to work well and was well-paid and highly respected, even by the other scientists working there. However, one day when he was working on researching a Dilophosaurus for a new attraction in the park, he was approached by another InGen scientist named Alvin Davis, who came over to him and asked about what brought him here. Wayne told Alvin about his dream he developed a few years ago when he was studying biology and genetic science of animals, even dinosaurs and mythical creatures from legends, especially Yetis. When he got to that part, Alvin said that he was also fascinated by Yetis, so much so that a few years before, when he and some InGen scientists were visiting the Himalayas, he found a big bone he thought was from a Yeti, and took it back to an InGen facility in the Himalayas, where he studied it and had an idea of using the DNA from the bone to make a new type of hybrid after hearing Dr. Henry Wu was creating the Indominus Rex.

Wayne wasn't fascinated by this. It actually horrified him big time. Making a genetic hybrid and mixing it with that of dinosaurs and mythical creatures would be just a horrible idea, since raising a dinosaur, even a hybrid, wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world. And the DNA and gene mixing could create a psychotic and mentally unstable animal that wanted to just kill. So Wayne stated his opinion on the hybrid to Alvin and relayed the unfortunate dangers that came with creating that kind of thing, which Alvin spat back at him, saying that the hybrid would be able to make a lot of money for the park and for a lot of the workers there; even Wayne. Wayne, who had become stern and serious by that point, firmly told Alvin to not make the hybrid, and threatened to expose his hybrid plans to Masrani and the U.S. government if he did. Unbeknownst to him, this infuriated Alvin so much, to the point he wanted revenge on Wayne for his words.

Three weeks later, following his Dilophosaurus research and a new attraction with them being created, he was asked to the T-Rex paddock by Masrani himself to look at the T-Rex and see if there was anything wrong with it. While he was not aware of it, this day was going to change part of him permanently. Although the T-Rex was an extremely dangerous carnivore that would eat anyone who accidently fell into the paddock, an incident like that was really rare, as ACU troopers and paddock guards kept that from happening as best they could. When examining the carnivore from a walkway above the paddock, he didn't see anything wrong with the dinosaur, although he did wonder how smart it would be, and how that could eventually lead to an incident if they were not careful.

When he got to a viewing platform above the paddock, he continued looking at the carnivore to study it; see more of what it does. But—when he heard a sound coming from beneath the viewing platform—he looked down and saw a goat directly beneath the platform, right where the support structure for the platform was. This caused the T-Rex to charge into the platform and it ended up knocking it down to eat the goat while Wayne fell into the paddock.

Seeing the king of the dinosaurs before him quickly devour a goat and turn its head towards him, Wayne made a run for the nearest door out of the paddock while the T-Rex gave chase to him. When he opened the door to get out, the carnivore bit his right arm, causing him immense pain from the powerful bite and force of its jaws. Although the ACU troopers in the paddock managed to tranq it and get it to let go of Wayne's arm, by the time it let go, his right arm unfortunately was horribly ruined and mangled. Much of the skin and flesh was ripped almost completely off, all the fingers on that arm were broken and ruined, and all the bones in the arm were in pieces.

When Wayne was taken to the medical center in the park, there was no way to help him other than to amputate his right arm, much to his dismay. After the amputation of his right arm, fortunately—through the help of his parents—he got an advanced and smart metal and carbon fiber prosthetic arm to replace it. Then he returned to Jurassic World to return to work again after a couple weeks of training with the prosthetic arm.

A year later, in 2015, a couple weeks before the Indominus Rex paddock was meant to be open to the public, the hybrid escaped from it and caused untold chaos all over the island. From what Wayne knew, it killed a whole squadron of ACU troopers, a bunch of herbivores in the Gyroshpere Valley, then caused the death of Masrani himself when it broke into the aviary where the pterosaurs there attacked his helicopter and caused it to crash into the barrier of the paddock, which created a big hole the pterosaurs all used to escape from and fly towards the main street of the park to attack the visitors. Wayne himself wasn't attacked by any of the flying dinosaurs, but since he knew the incident was going to shut down the park—much to his distress—he packed up everything from his office that he needed, and what was important, and got together with all the other scientists and staff who were being evacuated back to Costa Rica while some scientists stayed behind to help with what he believed was something that had to do with more hybrids, making him suspicious of what would possibly happen in the future.

Despite all of that, Wayne felt a deep sorrow knowing the dinosaur park he loved so much was being shut down. Working there was like a dream come true for him. Seeing lots of amazed kids there, and seeing living and breathing dinosaurs filled his heart with joy and happiness. Even getting to know Masrani himself was a very rare and gifted thing, even when Wayne wished he could've met John Hammond himself. After he packed up all of his stuff and prepared to join the evacuating people, before leaving the island, he looked back at the park for the last time and shed a tear before getting off and heading to Costa Rica. After that, he returned to the United States and go a new job as a scientist at InGen's main facility. Wayne was still deeply sorrowful as since Jurassic World is shut down, he no longer has his dream job.

From this moment on, what would he do next?

 **Well, there you all have it for my OC's prologue. Don't worry. I know some of you readers may feel sorry about Wayne no longer having his dream at Jurassic World, and thank you for that. I also know some of you might be asking why there aren't any Smallfoot character's yet. Like I said, don't worry. They'll come up in the next chapter and will give Wayne a new dream.**

 **Thank you for your time. Peace out!**

 **P.S., Thank you so much for helping me out with this, Ondori-Naramaki. I greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
